Vampire Now
by twilightaholic93
Summary: Bella and Edward love story, its my versionthoughts of the third book eclipse
1. Rebel

This is my verison of Eclipse; the third book in the series by Stephanie Meyer. (twilight was the first book and New Moon Was the second)Everyone knows that in New Moon, Edward comes back, and they are both (edward and Bella) are about to enter bella's house to her angry father, Charlie.

Chapter One "Rebel"

"Isabella Swan, i cant believe-" hes voice echoed through out the small house. He never used my full name. This time he meant i was in trouble!  
"I cant believe you would be dumb enough to try, or even get on a motorcycle, after you promised-"

I cant him off before he could explode. "Dad, calm down, let me explain!"

He stopped yelling. Edward tight his grip around my waist. I looked toward Edward. Hes eyes calming me down from yelling back. From crying. "Yes little lady, you have alot of explainging to do, but first-" he turned to Edward,  
he walked past him and opened the door "im sorry Edward, but Bella is grounded, you can see her at school, for now no more dates, for a weekl!"

I looked to Edward, he looked back. He let go of me. It was like he was going to leave me again. He walked past the door then turned to Charlie. "i'm sorry, and ill be sure that she goes straight home after school" Charlie just smiled, Edward turned to me. I smiled and nodded. He new i was telling him to meet me upstairs. i was gonna need the comfort. "Goodnight Charlie, bella"

Charlie shut the door and then walked toward the living room. I followed and sat down on the couch. He paced infront of the t.v. His breathing was heavy. He turned facing me. "Bella, where were you i was so worried? I mean what if something happen to you? And i know with the whole Edward thing leaving and-"

"Char-"i breathed in "Dad, that over, Edwards back, and your going to have to get use to me being with him, i, if you dont like him, and dont let him near me, then i think ill have to move out-" He knelt down infront of me

"Dont be rash Bella! You cant leave. Just give it one week please. And then ill start liking the cullen boy again-"

"Dad, E-D-W-A-R-D!" i made sure he understood that Edward was my boyfriend, and that he be around for a long time! "Can i please leave now? I know this may sound weird dad, but boy talk, with my father" i emphazied on the father "is not what i want"

He looked at me confused. He gave a small smile. "Fine, but go straight to your room" i smiled at him. I headed up the stairs slowley, i didnt want to sound to eager to see Edward. Sneeking around made it feel so much more, romantic. I crept into my bedroom. Edward was already sitting on my bedward, with the smiled i loved.

"So, im the cullen boy?" he smiled at me, and i just smiled back. I knew he would be listening, he always was. He put his arm around my waist. "Go take a shower, and show your father your ready for bed. Then go back to the bathroom, ill have a present waiting for you." he kissed the side of my neck with his cold lips. I turned facing him and smiled. Then grab my necessities and headed for the bathroom.

I rushed through my shower. Washing my hair throughly and speedy. I brushed my teeth. And pulled on my almost half-decent pajamas. I flew down the stairs. And headed for the living room. I kissed my father on the cheek and said goodnight. I headed for the stairs. "Night Dad, love you!"

"Night Bella, i love you to!" he was watching a game and i knew he wouldnt be up to bother me for a while. I flew back into the bathroom.

On the corner of the sink, was a pink bag with a pink card on it. I opened the card. "Dear My Loveley Bella, as experience i gave you a bag for your gift, i dont want any blood shed! Open your present and meet me in your room, Love Edward"  
I dug through the bag throwing the tissue paper everywhere. I pulled out a silky pink, night gown. It was short and had lace at the end. I slid off my pajamas as quickly as possible. And then pulled my new ones on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I through the tissue paper back in the bag. Grabbed my necessities and headed for my room.

"Edward?" i called out his name quietly, but i couldn't find him "Edward?" he appeared at my window. He gazed at me up and down. His i never left my body.

"You look so appealing, its desierable!" he walked toward me as i stood by my shut door. "Come on..."he took my hand and headed for the window

"Where are we going" he helped me into a jacket. "What about charlie?" his face went blank

"i know you wont be to happy with me, but i had Alice give him a small senitive. It will last 24 hours. We have all night, and tomorrow morning" i just laughed

"Then why are we going out the window? Im guessing Alice hasnt given it to him yet." he just shook his head. i laughed some more. "Lets go" he held me tight around my waist as we headed out the window. He helped me climb on his back. "Actually where are we going?" i whispered it into his ear

"Were going to my house, alone!" i smiled as i put my face in his neck. He took off running. Before i knew it we were already there. Alice was on her way out. He waved to eachother and she smiled at Edward you gave her 'she said its okay to drowse her father for 24 hours" nod.

He helped me climb down. I fell down accidently. "Oh!"

he helped me up."your not good at this climbing down thing" he lifted me off the grown like a groom did to the bride. He helled just under the end of my dress.

"You cant blame me, its hard to climb on and off things when your wearing a dress, and not to mention a short one!" i gave him a your fault look and he just laughed. We headed upstairs to his room. He opened the door somehow without even putting me down.

he carried me to the couch pulling off my jacket. Then put his arm around my back. I sat motionless. He breathed along my collarbone. it was excentric. He talked to him still breathing against me. It gave me shivers.  
"Bella, i know this has been hard for you, the whole not being a vampire thing, and i know've ive been against you on it,  
but" he stopped talking as i tried to breath normally. "i brought you here tonight, so i could, so i could change you!"

My heart deffinetly stopped beating. I turned to him and he smiled. "Edward thankyou!" i threw myself at him. I didnt care about being cautious, i would be him soon enough. I kissed jsut under his neck. He chuckled. "What do you want me to do?"

He looked at me confused. "first i want to worn you, your going to be sore for a couple days, and after i bite you, you can go with Charlie, but its going to be hard for you to not want to sucks his blood! Anytime you visit him, i must be with you, and i must teach you to become one of 'us' vampires!" i nodded and smiled excitedly. "all i need you to do is lie down on the couch" he moved so i could lie down. I looked at the ceiling, he took his hand feeling up my thigh. I shut my eyes and quivered, it felt so good, i couldnt wait to be closer to him.

He felt up myside slowley. Then past my collarbone. And stopped at my neck. i could feel him hover over me. He smelled my hair. The sweet fragrance. i opened my eyes too look in his. They were partialy black. I knew he was ready. yet he still spoke calmley. "ready my love?"

I smiled and turned my head so he could reach my neck. He knew i was ready. He leaned down pressing against my chest. He kissed my neck first with his cold lips. Then he breathed deep, i could feel it cool my neck down. And then i could feel it.  
His teeth sink into my neck! 


	2. Changed

I was lieing on the couch trying to gasp for air. I could feel the venom run through my body. It felt like a rush of adrenaline. Edwards hand was holding mine as he watched me.  
I could feel the blood from my bite run down my neck. I kept trying to catch a breath,but i couldn't. I became dizzy. Lieing back, i looked at Edward, then everything went black!

I woke up lieing on the couch. I moved my hand and touched my neck, i could feel the bite marks. I looked around, i was still in Edward bedroom, in the exact same spot it happened.  
I looked down to see what happened to the nice nightgown i had on but it wasnt there.  
I could feel my legs were bare under the nice fleece blanket. I was wearing a large button t-shirt. Edwards smell came off of it. It was inviting.

I sat up slowly. I was alone in his room. My head was aching, but it seemed distant. I removed the blanket and stood up, it just covered my underwear enough. I walked to the large window. It took up the entire wall. I looked out at the lake as i streched out.

A knock came from the door. Alice walked in. "Morning Bella" i turned to her motioning the shirt. she smiled "i changed you! Edward didnt watch" i giggled silently.

"Where is Edward, and am i suppose to be so sore?" she smiled and walked to the window beside me.

"Edward went out to get some food for you. Its not your normal food. Hes going to show you how to hunt!" she smiled at me then headed for the door "ill meet you in the kitchen, ill give you some pain medicine!"

She left the room as elgantly as she had come in. I just stared out the glass looking everywhere, it was beautiful scene. I though about Charlie, and what Edward said about everything. I mean i love Edward, but Charlie wont be too pleased. I mean ill have to tell him eventually, right?? charlie deffinetly wont take that well, 'oh yeah dad, my boyfriend Edward and the rest of the clan are Vampires, and i had Edward change me, oh and im thirsty today so dont come to close. I laughed to myself then headed for the door.

It opened silenty you'd think it would squeak. I walked down to flights of stairs to get to the main floor. I tried not to be noticed, i didnt want everyone to know i was only in his shirt and my underwear. I walked into the kitchen. Alice had a cup set out filled with water. She turned to my pills in her hand. "Now, Carlise told me, the pills wont affect you, but i can tell you, the water wont taste good, so plug your nose!"

I did as she told me. I sucked back the water making a face. "thats revolting! I never new vampires had it that bad. so you really only drink blood?" She just nodded, then left the room fast. Edward came in with an elk in his hands. He had ropes as he quickly tied it to the table. He shut the door to the kitchen.

Then turned and looked at me. "Morning Bella" he kissed my forhead, then looked into my eyes.  
"Sorry about the clothes, i had Esme wash them, and i didnt look when..."

"I know, she told me!" he carressed my cheek. And leaned in kissing the part of my neck he had bitten.

He pulled back looking in my eyes. "Before we go to see Charlie, will need to find out what you can do first! And then see him, Alice will put another senitive on him, so we can find out your abilities! Anyways, im gonna show you how to feed, it comes natural, but ill be hear!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "First off, i need you to smell the blood, then react, biting its neck. Now with a human, its going to be harder!" he put his hand on my lower back.  
Kissed my cheek, and then put a cut in the elk. He held my waist tightly.

He whispered in my ear. It was electrical. "Thirsty Bella?" he let me go and flew to the table diving into the elks neck. I sat hunched over sucking the blood from him. Edward just stood and watched. Not reacting to a thing! "Bella-" i kept sucking as he explained when i know to stop.

I backed away, blood dripping from my mouth. Edward looked at me delighted that i knew everything so well. "That was delicious. Is that going to last long?" He just smiled and pulled me in tightly to his chest. I could smell his sweet aroma.

HIs voice was calm and gentle. "ill take you feeding tomorrow night, as soon as it gets dark. After we can go visit your father, or watch him sleep" i sighed and nodded pulling away.

I looked down at my clothes. "Can i atleast find something better to where, i feel like a skank walking around in my underwear, and if Carlisle and Esme see us, they might suspect we"  
i trailed off looking away. he turned me around and walked me to the living room. Esme was in there lieing clothes on the couch.

She turned to us. "Morning Bella, Edward." we both smiled at her. Her beauty was radiating the room.  
"Bella, seeing as what you were turned into in, dresses is what you'll be mainly wearing. When he changed you he brought your liking for the outfit along. You can wear whatever you want, but"  
After she had finsihed talking i turned to Edward and hit him.

"Thats why you made me wear that thing!" he just laughed, i stopped and glared at him. "Well, ill wear pants then!" i turned to Esme. "Ill wear the black leather skirt and the baby blue long sleeve please"

Edward just whispered. "So mcuh for pants!" i turned to him and just laughed. She handed me the clothes and a pair of clean undergarmets. Edward followed me upstairs then waited outside the door for me. I pulled on the clothes and looked in the mirror. he reentered and came up behind me rapping his arms around me."You look amazing! And your all mine!"

He smiled flashing his white teeth. i smiled back, i noticed in the mirror that my teeth has become to look like his. He breathed in the air."I know one thing you brought with you, your amazing smell of strawberrys."

He was right. The room smelt like strawberrys. I pulled away. "Hold on" i started walking around the room dancing and twirling, i started running at human speed. He looked confused. i stopped. "I know what i didnt bring! My clumsyness!" i walked to him "Walk around, jsut for a minute" he did as i said. I looked at him,  
and when i did he tripped crashing to the ground. Before he new it i was lieing atop of him.

we bothed laughed."Theres your power!" i smiled. he leaned up and kissed me, then pulled away. "So, why dont we go visit Charlie then. I mean you know your power, and the blood will last for the day!" I got up he got up with me, i nodded.

We headed downstairs. We walked to the driveway. "I better take my truck, Charlie will be suspicious of how we both got here!" he smiled and we climbed in. "Wait! I dont want to have to go slow, can i drive your car?"

He looked at me. "I love that you love fast!" We got out of the car. he threw me the keys, and we were on our way!

We pulled up infront of my house. A weird feeling over came me. Charlies car was gone, but Jacob Black was standing in the drive way, with a look of disgust on his face. Edward looked at me, then back to Jacob. "Im coming with you-"

"Edward, no! I can handle him, please, just watch from a distance. If i need you, well, im sure you'll know!" i stepped out of the car and headed for the door. I stopped looked back at Edward, and that walked to Jacob.  
Nothing good could come from this talk. And i mean nothing! 


	3. Unfriendly Return

I walked slowly toward Jacob. I stopped as the wind blew his werewolf smell toward me. He never noticed.  
I smiled as i kept walking, breathing in my mouth. "Hi Jacob, what are you doing here?" he glared to Edward and then back to me.

"You smell like him! I think you should shower before we talk." I looked at him. Did he not know i was, i was a vampire, one of them. I stepped back. He reached out to touch my hand. I knew Edward was probably growing with anger.

"Um..Jacob" i looked away then back to him. I was gonna hurt him, but he had already hurt me when he told Charlie about all the dangerous things we did. "Jacob, im not going to shower, um..." it was harder then i thought it would be. I brushed my hair away from my bite mark and turned my head. I heard Jacob growl.

"Did he do this to you?" he looked at Edward then stepped closer to me. "bella, im going to kill him!" he stocked off toward the car. Edward was leaning against it already. His white teeth flashing towards Jacob.

"Jacob don't" I ran infront of Edward. "DONT JACOB!" he glared at me, he never thought i had the courage to yell at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WHAT HE DOES TO ME ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS...AND WHY ARE YOU HERE? GIVE ME ON GOOD EXPLINATION WHY I SHOULDN'T KICK YOUR ASS!"

He looked at me. Backing up. As he talked i could feel the angryness in his voice. "Fine, you want it that way ill have to kill you and your boyfriend" Edward stepped beside me talking my hand. I was a bit worried. I didnt want to kill Jacob, but i loved Edward, and Jacob was never going to be close to me. "Ill meet you in the woods tomorrow, we can end this there" he took off running towards the woods. and dissapeared.

Edward turned to me. He pulled me into his chest. Holding me close. I never noticed that his coldness was comfortting now. He kissed my forhead then we got into the car.We ended up back at his house. We walked inside everyone was out in the back yard throwing a ball. This time, now that i was a vampire, i could see it.

Alice came running over. "You look amazing in that outfit, doesnt Esme have such good taste?!" she stocked off back toward Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie had slowly began to warm up to me. She new i would be around for a while.

Edward placed his hand on my lower back. Bending down to kiss my cheek. "Im gonna go play! The girls are going inside" he pointed toward the three of them. I pecked him on his lips and walked toward them.

We all went inside and sat down on the white couches. I never noticed how encredibly clean they were. Not an inch of dust covered them. Esme started to talk first. When Alice interuppted screaming with joy, and then stopped.  
We all looked at her confused. "I dont know why thats exciting!" she turned to me and i backed away. "Bella i" she stood up, "let me tell u in private" i followed her to the kitchen, she turned the sink on full blast and shut the door. "bella i just had a vision, about you and Edward, i dont know if anything is going to change yet, but tongiht, when ur upstairs, your gonna..."

"Just spit it ou Alice!" i was so excited. Was it a suprise? I dont know, but i hope its something good.

She blurteded it out. "You guys are gonna make love!"

"WHAT?" i sat down at the chair. "Why would-" I turned to alice and slammned my fist on the table. "Stop thinking about it, Edward can hear you. What did u just think about? Alice tell me now!" she looked at me and half smiled

"Um..i think he knows! He'll be in here in 5-4-3-2-1"

"ALICE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IN OUR PERSONNAL BUSINESS FOR?" she gave me a glance. I stood infront of Edward.  
Pulling him toward the stairs. He was furiated as we entered his bedroom. "Im sorry Bella."

I smiled at him. "Edward, its not so bad. She couldnt help it" he was looking out the window now. I knew it was hard for him to pay attention. I watched as went toward the couch. I remembered the time he pounced on me.

I slammed into him making him fall to the ground. A big crashing nose filled the room. He i was lieing over him. Laughing to my self. He smiled at me. "Returning the favour im guessing" i leaned down and kiss him.

"Yes! And im lovin it! Anyways, lets forget about what Alice said, it doesnt matter, when were ready if were ever ready it will happen" He pulled me toward him on the ground. Then rolled over crushing my. He was pushed down on me. I laughed. i looked in his eyes. "Edward, i love you." his face inches from mine. He was close to my face, about to kiss me when everyone came running in. We both looked at the door. Edward never moved. I rubbed my head. "not again!"

Esme made everyone leave. "Sorry, and next time, dont pounce on eachother!" she smiled and shut the door. He started laughing i could feel him laugh. I looked at him furiated.

He looked back. "You started it!" I looked at him. He watch worry close over my eyes. "Edward, whats going to happen with Jacob tomorrow" he froze atop of me. Then sat up moving to the window. I got up off the floor and went and stood beside him. He put his arm around me. "Im sorry" i whispered it

"its okay Bella" he kissed my head, "well worry about it tomorrow. For now, lets just focus on the now." And at that a knock was heard from the door. Alice had her cell phone in hand. "Bella, the phones for you!" she past it to me.

Edward still around me. I held the phone to my ear. "hello Bella here!"

"Hello Bella, remember me?" i froze. I knew Edward felt me strain. He faced me quickly.

"bella, bella who is it? Bella" and at that i fell into Edwards arm as i fainted. As everything went black. I dropped the phone and the distant voice was gone.

Too ALL READERS, I AM MOVING SOON AND WONT HAVE THE TIME TO POST NEXT CHAPTER, THE FOURTH CHAPTER SHALL NOT BE POSTED FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS, OR MORE WEEKS, SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE. ONCE I GET MY COMPUTER BACK, I WILL POST ASAP! 


End file.
